Dear Matt,
by Wings
Summary: A letter/songfic, done by the request of Jing. So, warning: a Mimato, and slight Sorato. Read and review please. ^^


  
This is a mimato letter/songfic that I wrote for Jing so she will so nicely finish _Square Root_ as a sorato. Oh well, I'll just treat this as an experiment, everything has its first time, eh? But this fic also includes a tiny bit of sorato. I'm so evil...... ^^   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it belongs to Toei and Bendai, I think. And the song _Emotion_ does not belong to me either. It's sung by Samantha Sang, okay?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Dear Matt,

How are you? It's been four years since I left Odaiba for America, and I missed you and the others horribly. I heard from Sora that TK and Kari are going out now, huh? I always knew that they would end up together, but poor Davis! How did he react?? Oops, I guess I shouldn't pry into the others' love life. Sorry, hehe...

These years in New York is pretty good, if you don't count the endless times when I dreaded for you guys. I missed Sora's cheerfulness, Tai's stupid, er, how about courageous acts, Izzy's babble talk, Joe's worrisome face, TK's hopefulness and jokes, and Kari's sweetness and snappy remarks. But most of all, I missed you. Your spiky hair, your eyes, your smell...... Sorry, don't mean to go in details here!

I met a lot of new friends here in New York, but none of them can compare to my good old DD friends, whom I shared our adventures together and saved the world!! But there's one boy who resembled you a lot, Matt. His name's Michael, and he's really nice. Sometimes I actually thought he _is_ you! That just proves how much I miss you again. One thing though, he isn't quite so "rebellious" as you! You can say Michael is my best friend here, I guess. Michael is the captain of the football team, and he's easily the school's most popular boy. Girls often chased him through the hallways like they did back in Odaiba to you! The girls here are nice enough, but they can't compare to Sora either. Sora's sweet voice, naturalness, and caring ways are things that they all lacked.

Actually, I wrote this to you for a main reason. I want to ask you if you got another girlfriend or not since we broke up. I will be coming back to Odaiba for a year or so's stay when summer arrives. Do you think it's possible that we get back together again? I mean, I missed you a lot. So much that I don't think I can bear it anymore. I sang a song for you, and I think that after you heard it, you'll understand how I feel now. Just put the tape in and listen to it for a moment before you continue reading this.

_It's over and done_   
_But the heartache lives on inside_   
_And who's the one you're clinging to_   
_Instead of me tonight_

_And where are you now_   
_Now what I need you_   
_Tears on my pillow_   
_Wherever you go_   
_I'll cry me a river_   
_Not leads to your ocean_   
_You never see me fall apart_   
_In the words of a broken heart_

_It's just emotion that's taken me over_   
_Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul_   
_And if you don't come back_   
_Come back to me, darling_   
_You know that there'll be nobody else in his world to hold me tight_   
_Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_I'm there at your side_   
_I'm part of all the things you are_   
_But you've got a part of someone else_   
_You've got to find your shining star......_

Matt, are you still reading this? I hope you'll finish this letter and give me a reply before I come back. I'm sorry the letter is short, but I need to go on and write another letter to Sora and Joe.

Love, Mimi   
Jan. 1

P.S. The fireworks and the celebration just aren't the same without your arms around me. Remember how we used to celebrate New Year? Those were just some of the best memories in my mind......

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Matt tucked the letter away with the tape inside his drawer, he didn't want Sora to know about this. He quietly pulled up the blanket to Sora's shoulders. They had watched a movie together at his home and she eventually fell asleep. Matt played with her soft auburn hair gently as he thought, 'Sorry, Mimi. It's true that I got a part of someone else now, a part of Sora. Sora's my girlfriend now, but maybe we'll be together again in the future, but who knows? The only thing I know now is that you were my past, and Sora is my present. But no one knows what will happen in the future, do one?' He sighed and snuggled under the blanket, wrapped one arm around Sora, and fell asleep also.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Yay! I'm finished with this st- uh, mimato. Heehee... grins sheepishly > And there's definitely no sequal, nope, nada. Unless there's a lot of demands...... ^_^ Anyways, remember to review! See that funny little box down there? That's the whole point for it! Review!!

Wings   



End file.
